Prank Queen
by lovelyhanna
Summary: Look out Hogwarts the prank war is coming. Written for the Houses competition round 8.


**A/N: This was written for the Houses competition round 8. Anything you recognize i do not own. This is also set in a world where Voldemort never came back.**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: Prank War**

 **Word Count: 1,073**

It was another boring day at Hogwarts. There was screaming in the Great Hall, spells being cast, and three students laughing their heads off. These students were Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley.

"You turned me Green!" Draco Malfoy shouted at Harry Potter throwing a hex at him.

"You turned me Red!" Harry retorted while simultaneously tap dancing and throwing a curse at Draco.

"You both turned me into a weasel, twice!" Ron Weasley interrupted attempting – and failing – to hex them into oblivion – or at least get singed.

Harry and Draco stopped, looked at Ron, looked at each other, shrugged, then went back to yelling/cursing each other. Ron sweat-dropped.

Similar conversations could be heard throughout the Great Hall. How did this all start? Like most things it started with a bet.

It was a quiet night in the Gryffindor Common Room. Seventh years were complaining about N.E.W.T.s, fifth years about the O.W.L.s, exploding snap games were everywhere, and the Weasley twins were giving first years cannery creams. All in all, it was your typical night in Gryffindor, until it wasn't. Hermione Granger snapped.

"Will you two knock it off! Some people need to study!" she screamed at the twins. In the background Harry and Ron look at each other, then back away slowly.

"Just because you don't have a sense of humor doesn't mean others don't Your Bookishness." The twins replied as one – freaking everyone except Hermione out.

"I have an amazing sense of humor, you just are not privileged enough to experience it." Hermione said sticking her nose into the air. The twins glanced at each other and grinned.

"If that is the case, then you wouldn't mind making a bet with us." For some reason, all of a sudden Hermione felt very nervous – unfortunately for the world, she ignored it.

"Who ever does the best pranks for the rest of the year will be crowned the Kings or Queen of Pranks. The loser/losers has to do what ever the winner/winners want." George said whilst Fred was staring at Hermione trying to see if he could see any hint of mischief.

Hermione thought about it, then said the words that would haunt Hogwarts forever.

"Deal."

It started not with a bang or a whisper, but silence – complete and utter silence. For the first time in history no sound was made at Hogwarts. For the first day it was humorous – people were trying to find ways to make sound and silently laughing when they wouldn't work. The next day people found it still comical, but slightly worrisome – they started looking into ways of communicating and casting spells. The third day the professors were concerned – all classes had to be cancelled do to the lack of ability to teach. By the end of the week they were actively trying to find the Weasley twins – and when it was determined they were not the ones responsible, activley trying to find the counter.

After two weeks sound was heard at Hogwarts – it turned out the castor was the only one who could make sound (Hermione refused to counter it sooner as she had a ton of studying to make up).

The next prank was completely hysterical – every house had the head of a different house (the Gryffindors had snake heads, the Hufflepuff had lion heads, the Slytherins had raven heads, and the Ravenclaws had badger heads).

Well the teachers thought it was funny – they were the only ones spared – the students were horrified. Unlike the first prank this one only lasted 24 hours in total as the counter was fairly well known.

The Twins needed to up their game if they wanted to win.

After three months of pranks between Hermione and the twins – anything from silence to dragon dung - Hogwarts had had enough.

Hogwarts retaliated.

"We need to call a truce." Hermione told the twins while trying to brush off all the glitter from a glitter bomb.

The twins looked at each other and then nodded. Just that week alone they had to dodge five hundred spells all aimed at turning them into some sort of creature – the most horrifying was slugs.

"What do you suggest we do? We are professional pranksters, and even we are getting caught by first years do to the large number of them." Fred asked after he hit George upside the head for staring at Hermione.

"We take over Hogwarts and show them why you do not mess with pranksters." Hermione said with a maniacal gleam in her eye. By this point in time she had well and truly cracked.

Once again the twins glanced at each other and then nodded. Turning towards Hermione once again words were said that would haunt Hogwarts forever.

"Lets do it."

It was surprisingly easy for Hermione and the Twins to set up their take over – simple charms here and there, and suddely everyone has attacked everyone else. It was for this reason the Great Hall was such a mess with spells everywhere.

Finally Hermione turned towards the Twins and asked if they were ready. Once they signaled a single spell was cast.

"Silencio maxima!"

After everyone realized they could not make a single sound – and didn't that feel familiar – they turned towards Hermione and the Twins.

"If you ever want to make another sound in your life you will submit to my and the Twins' rule. In addition everyone of you will swear loyalty to us for the rest of your life and your descendants' as well."

The crowed looked at each other, then as one got down on their knees in front of their new rulers.

Later that night Hermione and the Twins were relaxing on their thrones in the Great Hall. Suddenly George shot up.

"Who won the bet?" he shouted concerned.

Hermione paused then stated firmly, "We all did. I am the Prank Queen and you two are my Kings."

"Your Kings?" the Twins asked hoping she meant it.

"Of course, who else would rule by my side? I need people who are able to keep up with me and you two are them."

The twins grinned then swept their Queen off to the bedroom where not much sleep was to be had.

From that moment on Hermione and her Kings ruled Hogwarts with iron fists full of pranks.

Needless to say everyone was always on their toes, and it all started with a prank war from a stupid bet


End file.
